This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with flexible circuitry.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with rigid components and flexible circuits. For example, a flexible printed circuit is often used to connect a rigid printed circuit board to other device components or to route electrical signals from one portion of a rigid printed circuit board to another portion of a rigid printed circuit board.
Flexible printed circuits are often mounted in a stack of components, thereby increasing the total thickness of the component stack. While flexible circuits are typically thin (less than 3 mm) even the additional thickness of a flex circuit in a component stack can be problematic in a compact electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic devices.